This invention relates generally to heat pumps and ventilation systems and, more particularly, to the recovery of energy when the compressor is not operating. The present invention includes a cycling damper to direct the flow of air in such a fashion to maximize recovery of sensible and latent heat during ventilation.
Similar geometric configurations are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,404; U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,446; U.S. Pat. No. 2,718,119; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,348. Moveable dampers to accomplish heating and cooling with the compressor operating are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,216,427. A combination ventilating and cooling unit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,652. And finally, auxillary heating means or the transfer of heat for other uses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,652 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,760.